Cocina para el Reino Oscuro
by lulu chachacha
Summary: Porque hasta los malos deben comer frutas y verduras... una mezcla entre el universo de Sailor Moon y Ranma y muy posiblemente los personajes no vayan a ser una pizca de lo que son en sus respectivos animes.
1. El viaje y la llegada

**Cocina del Reino Oscuro**

Por Lulú Chachachá

(Con la ayuda involuntaria de mi hermana)

Nota de autor: Este es mi primer fanfic debo comentar que es una mezcla entre el universo de Sailor Moon y Ranma ½ y muy posiblemente los personajes no vayan a ser una pizca de lo que son en sus respectivos animes. En fin, como la mayoría de la gente que hace un fanfic: "Todo referente a los personajes de Sailor Moon y Ranma ½ son propiedad de un montón de gente que no conozco y claro está, no tengo planeado hacerme de dinero con esta historia. Y sin más preámbulo que empiece el fic.

**Cocina del Reino Oscuro**

Un día en el Reino Oscuro (¡demonios! ¿Cómo sé que es de día sí aquí siempre esta oscuro?)

…

Bueno este era Tokio, por la tarde. Y ahí vivían a parte de las Senshis y el molesto, inútil y cabeza de aire Mamoru Chiba (la autora tiene algo contra Mamoru)… ahí también vivía Ranma Saotome, pero este fic no trata sobre el chico transgenero, sino de su prometida, La linda Akane (que extrañamente y sin alguna razón particular tenía cierto parecido con Ami. (Bueno, si uno se fija bien, no es cierto)

Pero... aquel día nuestra Youma, bajo las órdenes directas del rey Jadeite venía a la Tierra para cumplir una misión de suma importancia. No se trataba de robos de energía o andar buscando extravagantes cristales y cosas por el estilo... no, esto si era importante.

¿Pero en que parte de esta historia entra Akane? No desespere querido lector pronto lo sabrá.

…

La Youma cuyo nombre no era importante, después de todo ella misma sabía que estaba condenada a no vivir por más de un episodio… Si las Senshis no daban con ella siempre quedaba un camión con un conductor inconsciente o tal vez podría algo caer en su cabeza. Asi que nuestra chica Youma estaba en esas divagaciones mientras andaba por las calles de Tokio con su particular disfraz humano. Es ahí que gracias al divino poder de la autora, Akane Tendo salía de una tienda con comestibles y todo lo demás (posiblemente algun tipo de medicamento para el estómago). Nuestra chica posiblemente se dirigía a casa para darle una sorpresa a la familia y preparar la cena de esa noche y ya sabemos que si que les iba a dar una sorpresa. Bien, justo en ese lapso de palabras sin sentido nuestra chica Youma y Akane cruzaron caminos.

La chica Youma echando un vistazo en su reloj comprobando que poco tiempo le quedaba para pasar a su fecha de caducidad no tuvo más que unos segundos para tomar una decisión y para un Youma esto ya es bastante difícil. Asi que sin lanzar advertencia alguna, tomó los comestibles que Akane llevaba y salió disparada a toda velocidad.

Lo que nuestra Youma había realizado era el éxito de su misión, había conseguido la cena para su señor, el rey Jadeite (una pena que, la pobre no tuviera la menor idea de que la comida no estaba preparada) cuando se sintió segura de que la chica humana había quedado a kilómetros de distancia decidió regresar al Reino Oscuro. Pero todo mundo sabe que Akane es una chica obcecada y no iba a permitir que una mujer de aspecto extraño robara la cena.

Así que cuando la chica Youma estaba por entrar calmadamente por el insólito agujero negro que la llevaría de regreso a... ¿casa? Fue brutalmente empujada por la patada de Akane, que debido a la fuerza del impacto hizo que también la chica de cabello azul entrara en el agujero.

Para cuando Akane despertó encontró a su lado el cuerpo de la chica Youma, pero no, no estaba muerta simplemente yacía inconsciente en el suelo mientras sus manos sostenían los comestibles. Presurosa Akane tomó lo que era suyo y logró incorporarse.

Antes de que de su boca saliera alguna palabra sus ojos se encontraron con una oscuridad impenetrable ¿desde cuando Tokio era tan oscuro por las noches? ¿Además porque el extraño silencio y el frío en pleno verano?

Pasos se escucharon en la distancia al mismo tiempo que nuestra chica Youma recobraba la conciencia


	2. intromisiones y una nueva vida

**Cocina del Reino Oscuro**

Por Lulú Chachachá

(Con la ayuda involuntaria de mi hermana)

…

NOTA: la autora se fue al baño y yo su hermana me esmero y los depravo

En ese instante la reina Beryl venia bailando la macarena semidesnuda, Akane se quedó admirada al ver las tremendas curvas de nuestra reina.

"He ¿qué haces aquí, viéndome?"

"Ahhh¿Quién yo?... pues nada solo admirándola, se nota que hace mucho ejercicio sobre todo abdominales"

La reina soltó un ju ju ju con mirada perversa; se acordó de las noches de pasión con Jadeite (ohhh ohhhhh ohhhh jadedite ohhhhh) ju jujjujujujujujujujujujujujujujujuju

…

Eh... la autora por fin ha regresado de atender asuntos de suma importancia. Y por su bien lo mejor será olvidar lo que leyó unos párrafos atrás...

Mientras nuestra chica Youma observaba en horror esta escena... perdón no esto nunca ocurrió...

Bien, volviendo a la verdadera historia

Pasos se escucharon en la distancia al mismo tiempo que nuestra chica Youma recobraba la conciencia, en ese instante la reina Beryl venia bailando la macarena semidesnuda, pero no querido lector, Beryl no era una depravada degenerada o estaba borracha… ella simplemente venía de tomar un baño y particularmente estaba de muy buen humor, claro estaba, la mayoría de los ciudadanos aquí en el Reino Oscuro preferían verla lejos de estos esporádicos cambios de humor.

Beryl no tardó en darse cuenta de que la Youma y Akane se encontraban frente de ella y siendo la reina gobernante de este lugar… la posición en que fue descubierta era más que obvio vergonzosa. La chica Youma estaba al tanto de esto y nuevamente se vio en la encrucijada de tomar una decisión que le salvará el pellejo en unos cuantos segundos. Su vista se movió de Beryl a Akane y de ella a los comestibles, un momento de luminosidad en el reino Oscuro cuando el foco de su brillante idea iluminó el lugar donde se encontraban… suficiente como para dejar ver que este era uno de los cuartos privados de Beryl. Un vistazo a su espalda y la chica Youma entendió que un gran agujero se encontraba en la pared del cuarto, bastante extraño resultaba entender como llego hasta ahí, como el saber porque Beryl conocía la tonada de la macarena.

"¡¡¡¡¡QUE DIABLOS HACEN USTEDES DOS AQUÍ!!!!!"

Tanto la chica Youma como Akane saltaron ante el sonido de la voz de la reina Beryl, antes de que la situación degenerara en algo peor, la Youma se inclino políticamente ante su reina.

"Mi reina, yo pido una disculpa por la intromisión pero es que la nueva cocinera estaba tan entusiasmada por empezar con sus labores y ponerse a sus servicios... usted ve, a olvidado usar la puerta."

"¿Nueva cocinera?" La voz de Beryl volvía a un tono audible y por lo menos había olvidado de momento que se encontraba sólo cubierta por una toalla frente a dos extrañas.

"¡Oh, sí¡Esta chica como usted ve, es una excelente cocinera, una de las mejores¡Ha decidido ponerse a los servicios del Reino Oscuro cuanto antes! Además odia a las senshis."

Akane estaba por protestar pero las palabras de la chica Youma sobre su habilidad en la cocina le hicieron permanecer muda, no segura de agradecer el comentario o mantenerse incrédula. Pero la reina Beryl parecía estar satisfecha con las palabras.

Y así Akane se volvió oficialmente cocinera del Reino Oscuro. Claro que la chica Youma no tardó en descubrir que se había lanzado la soga al cuello. Ya a solas con Akane pudo enterarse por completo de las pocas habilidades para la cocina que la chica humana poseía.

"¿POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS QUE HACES?" La chica Youma libero un grito de espanto al mirar como Akane sin ningún cuidado metía un recipiente metálico en el nuevo microondas del rey Jadeite.

Un segundo después se daba un cortocircuito.

"Oh, lo siento." Era lo único que Akane alcanzó a decir en al oscuridad.

Así que nuestra chica Youma estaba en un terrible predicamento, la hora de la cena se acercaba y actualmente no había ningún platillo que pudiera considerarse comestible. La pobre había tenido que recurrir a varios productos farmacéuticos después de probar la comida de Akane. Por supuesto que Akane no era feliz con esta nueva situación, este lugar oscuro y frío sin cielo no era en lo absoluto atractivo, la chica Youma estaba en su quinta botella de "Melox" y su deseo de querer ayudar a salvar la vida de la chica Youma a cambio de volver a casa para la cena parecía esfumarse.

Por su parte el rey Jadeite estaba informado de la llegada de la nueva cocinera, el sólo había requerido traer la cena para esta noche... pero la idea de que incluso la youma... bueno, su nombre no importaba; había conseguido una cocinera no estaba nada mal. Además, si la reina Beryl veía esto con buenos ojos el podría ser recompensado. Pero como actualmente en el Reino oscuro todo mundo es paranoico, Jadeite sabía que cualquiera de los otros reyes podría sabotear su maravilloso futuro.

Así que sin esperar ni un sólo segundo, tomó la decisión de ir y echar un vistazo en la cocina. Hacia allá se dirigía el rey de cabello rubio cuando repentinamente una explosión le congeló a unos metros de la puerta de la cocina. Por fortuna, ya que justo en ese momento humo y objetos salieron despedidos de este lugar. Jadeite estaba seguro que alguien ya se le había adelantado. Al entrar a la cocina se encontró con dos chicas una de ellas posiblemente humana, aunque debido al hollín en su rostro era difícil determinar que color era su piel o su cabello, la otra parecía ser la Youma, protegida tras una mesa. En medio de las dos estaba un gran hoyo negro, posiblemente el lugar donde alguna vez estuvo la estufa.

"Olvide mencionártelo... pero creo que aun no han reparado los problemas con la tubería de gas." Esta era la voz de la chica Youma que se dirigía a Akane.


	3. la cocinera y su mascota

**Cocina del Reino Oscuro**

Por Lulú Chachachá

(Con la ayuda involuntaria de mi hermana)

…

La explosión fue lo bastante fuerte para llamar la atención de la población del Reino Oscuro, pero como actualmente los accidentes eran de lo más común en este lugar, nadie se molesto en echar un vistazo. Sin embargo como Nephrite gastaba la mayoría de su tiempo fuera del Reino Oscuro no estaba consciente de lo común. Antes de que Jadeite pudiera decir una palabra, por su espalda llego el claro sonido de

"¡Pero... que diablos!"

"Nada de tu incumbencia Nephrite." El rey rubio trató en vano de alejar de la escena a su colega, sin embargo era demasiado tarde.

"Vamos, déjame ver Jedy."

"¡No me llames Jedy!"

"Sí, sí como sea."

Ya en medio de lo que se suponía algún día fue la cocina, Nephrite podía tener una vista general de lo ocurrido; la chica Youma estaba aterrorizada, no sólo Jadeite estaba aquí sino que el segundo de los reyes también hacia acto de presencia y lo peor es que los dos ya habían notado su asistencia y la de Akane. Nephrite dio una mirada inocente a la chica que todavía sostenía en mano un recipiente, su pelo y rostro ennegrecidos tras la explosión.

"Oye, eres la nueva cocinera ¿no es cierto?" Nephrite dio unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente Akane quien tal vez algo aturdida aún por la explosión sólo alcanzaba a mirarlo en silencio. "¿Teniendo un poco de dificultades?"

"No, todo esta bien. Yo… ya estaba casi por terminar." Luego de recuperar el habla Akane se dio unos segundos para mirar a los recién llegados, los dos hombres vestidos en ropas grises con un extraño estilo militar. Pero sobre todo, los dos dignos ejemplares masculinos de cabelleras frondosas y ojos azules que... blah, blah, blah… ya todos sabemos como lucen estos tipos. Vaya, nadie le hizo mención que también iba a cocinar para ellos. Tal vez esto podría resultar un incentivo para esforzarse aunque por un momento Akane dudo querer irse realmente al tiempo para la cena.

Nephrite miró al recipiente, una extraña masa de color grisáceo burbujeante, tomo el extremo de la cuchara que se hundía en lo que debía ser comida... Akane diría que aquello que yo llame masa gris burbujeante… era un puré de manzana. Y sin más, Nephrite se llevó el contenido a la boca, Jadeite miró sin sorpresa lo que había ocurrido; Akane se veía un poco nerviosa y la chica Youma sintió que se desmayaría justo en ese momento de silencio.

Nephrite levanto la vista mientras la cuchara se movía dentro de su boca, probando como el buen catador de vinos que era, bueno esto no era exactamente vino. Y sin quitar las manos de la cintura le extendió una sonrisa a Akane.

"¡Oye, nada mal!".

"¿En serio?" Akane no podía creer que alguien realmente fuera a decir algo como eso, mucho menos del alto y poderoso señor del Reino Oscuro Nephrite. Esto debía ser un sueño. Y posiblemente acabaría muy pronto.

"Yo también quiero probar." Jadeite se movió a través de lo que alguna vez se suponía fue la cocina, sin dudarlo paso su dedo en la superficie de la masa gris… mejor conocida como puré de manzana, se llevó el dedo a la boca. Akane miraba como la fría expresión del rubio rey no cambiaba. La chica Youma sentía que la fuerza de sus piernas se desvanecía.

Un segundo después Jadeite se dejaba caer sin ningún cuidado de rodillas, con el antebrazo cubrió su rostro, la chica Youma temió algo horrible pero Akane fue la primera en preguntar

"¿Hay algo malo?" La voz de Akane dejaba escapar un poco de molestia al pronunciar estas palabras.

Jadeite respondió moviendo la cabeza en negativa, y luego levantando el rostro Akane se encontró con la sorpresa que él estaba llorando

"¡Esto es lo mejor que he probado en toda mi vida!" Consiguió pronunciar Jadeite entre sus sollozos.

La chica Youma, cuyos nervios no daban para más, se desmayo en ese momento.

…

Poco tiempo después, la chica Youma y Akane estaban ya instaladas en una nueva cocina cortesía de Nephrite que no tuvo ningún empacho en desinstalar a los antiguos inquilinos de aquel lugar. Para esta parte de la historia la comida ya estaba casi lista y la chica Youma encontró que su paladar debía ser distinto al de sus señores. Raro, después de todo, en el Reino Oscuro todos estaban condenados a comer lo mismo... hongos, que se daban en sus más variadas formas en este lugar. Sin embargo la chica Youma había tenido por idea que Nephrite que acostumbraba gastar mucho de su tiempo en la Tierra jamás hubiera probado otra cosa que no fuera alcohol (¿qué, aquí en este fic todavía él es alcohólico? No sólo eso querido lector también resulto que tiene un pésimo gusto y es pedofilico) tal vez era la razón por la que su paladar no era muy bueno y el rey Jadeite, bueno... él toda su vida parecía haber comido hongos. Pero la chica Youma aún tenía sus dudas con respecto al gusto de los otros reyes y de la psicópata reina Beryl.

Por su parte Akane era feliz, dos hombres guapos (bueno, comparados con Ranma...) habían elogiado su comida y lo mejor de todo era que habían terminado con esta, tanto así que Akane por fin podía volver a repetir el puré de manzana que, esta vez lucía en un extraño color verde-azul pero esto no la inquietaba en lo más mínimo. Incluso se había colgado del pensamiento que el Reino Oscuro no era un lugar tan malo después de todo y que tal vez aquí podría encontrar con el tiempo el camino de su verdadera vocación.

…

A tan sólo unos minutos de la cena, la chica Youma entregaba a otras de su clase los platillos que la nueva cocinera había preparado, ella y Akane esperarían pacientes en la cocina hasta que la reina las hiciera llamar... posiblemente después de la cena o peor después de haber probado la comida.

Mientras la chica Youma y Akane esperaban sentadas mirando el reloj de vez en cuando, Akane parecía tranquila pero la chica Youma seguramente había adelgazado tres kilos de puro sudor. Entonces repentinamente se escuchó muy cerca de la cocina los chillidos de lo que parecía ser un animal, Akane se levanto de un golpe de la silla en la que se encontraba y echo a correr en dirección del sonido

"¡P-chan!"

"P-¿qué?" La chica Youma le siguió de inmediato.

No tardaron en dar con el animalito que, efectivamente, era el cerdito negro con pañuelo al cuello que, Akane llamaba P-chan. Una de las youma cuyo nombre era algo así como: Oniwibandana … afilaba su espada mientras tenía al pobre P-chan colgando de una pata. Akane no perdió ni un segundo y liberó al cerdito mientras la chica Youma trataba de hacerle entender a Oniwibandana que el animalito que había encontrado en las afueras del castillo de su señor, el rey Kunzite… no era un aperitivo para youmas sino la mascota de la cocinera oficial de la reina Beryl. Oniwibandana estaba por protestar hasta oír el nombre de su malvada reina, si la chica de aspecto humano, pero de extraño cabello azul, era la cocinera oficial lo mejor era no tocarla y por extensión a su mascota tocino. Así que con visible disgusto Oniwibandana decidió marcharse, pero pensando que cabía la posibilidad que algún día podría encontrarse al cerdito solo otra vez.

…

Y para suerte de la chica Youma la cena había sido un éxito. El hecho de que la reina resultara deleitada con los platillos de Akane era suficiente.

Así la chica Youma fue por Akane para cumplir con la parte de su trato y llevarla de regreso a Tokio, más tarde ella podría inventar que la cocinera había salido a dar una vuelta y fue alcanzada por una de esas comunes explosiones que se daban en el Reino Oscuro. Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrar que Akane había decidido instalarse permanentemente con su mascota P-chan a su lado. La chica Youma se alzo de hombros, cualquier cosa era tan buena como la otra.


	4. La llegada de los heróes y el accidente

**Cocina del Reino Oscuro**

Por Lulú Chachachá

(Con la ayuda involuntaria de mi hermana)

…

Días después en el cumpleaños de la "adorable" Reina Beryl, se supo de la intromisión de un chico llamado Ranma que, como era la costumbre, venía a buscar a su prometida Akane y salvarla una vez más de cualesquiera miserable que esta vez la hubiera raptado.

Extrañamente y sin ninguna aparente razón… de igual manera el enmascarado (bueno es más bien como un antifaz) Tuxedo Kamen acompañaba al joven Saotome.

Akane había escuchado de esta noticia mientras se dedicaba a preparar el pastel para la reina Beryl. Pero por primera vez en su vida realmente no le importó que su prometido la estuviera solicitando. La chica Youma por lo tanto estaba buscando a P-chan que había escapado al escuchar algo referente a darle un baño con agua caliente. Y mientras afuera todo era caos tratando de capturar a los intrusos, Akane le daba los toque finales a la primera capa del pastel. Alguien entró por la puerta, era el "valiente" Ranma que por fin había dado con su prometida la "linda" Akane.

"Hola, Ranma." La voz de Akane era completamente indiferente.

"¡Rápido, Akane!" Ranma tomó de la muñeca a la chica que no se movió ni un centímetro "¿Qué esperas, tonta? Esos tipos están tras de mí."

Y un segundo después Jadeite, Nephrite y Kunzite cruzaron la puerta de la cocina. Ranma se colocó en posición de ataque pero ninguno de los reyes parecía sorprenderse con la actitud del joven frente a ellos. Akane dio una palmadita en la espalda de Ranma que lo hizo voltear.

"Escucha, Ranma no tengo ni la menor intención de regresar. Aquí soy feliz y estoy rodeada de gente que me aprecia por lo que soy. Además jamás volveré a preocuparme por algo, cualquiera de estos agradables hombres puede tener lo que deseé, incluso automóviles deportivos como Nephrite. Y sobre todo ¡LES GUSTA MI COMIDA!!!!!"

Ranma miró a Akane una vez más luego se alzo de hombros y resignadamente decidió marcharse, después de todo nadie podría sobrevivir a la comida de Akane por mucho tiempo y la chica de cabello azul regresaría de rodillas a pedirle perdón… y si esto no sucedía siempre quedaba Shampoo.

Pero Akane que no era una chica mala le dijo algo más a Ranma antes de retirarse.

"Y para que veas que no hay resentimientos, les pediré a estos hombres que te ayuden con tu problema. Después de todo para ellos no hay imposibles."

Los ojos de Ranma brillaron con estrellas "¿En serio? Eso es genial, Akane."

Akane le dio una sonrisa sincera y luego dirigió su mirada a los tres reyes que habían permanecido tranquilamente escuchando aquello. "¿Serían tan amables de dejar a Ranma en China, en las pozas encantadas de Jusenkio?"

"Sí, claro." Nephrite tomó por el hombro a Ranma "Vamos, chico."

Los otros dos reyes decidieron ir en busca de Tuxedo Kamen que todavía estaba por ahí. Antes de que Ranma dejara a Akane, otra vez a solas en la cocina, le agradeció su ayuda y le deseo la mejor de las suertes.

…

La calma en la que había caído la cocina no duro mucho tiempo, pronto por la puerta apareció a toda prisa el rey Zoisite, llevaba consigo a Tuxedo Kamen o algo que alguna vez fue el tipo del antifaz. El rey más joven de los cuatro del Shitennou, parecía visiblemente preocupado.

"¿Sucede algo malo, rey Zoisite?" Akane comenzó políticamente mientras no dejaba de ver como al arrastrar el cuerpo del hombre con antifaz quedaba una mancha roja de camino.

"¡No ha sido mi culpa! El estúpido Tuxedo Kamen se resbaló por unas escaleras luego de tropezarse con aquel cerdo negro y entonces fue atrapado... por una de esas explosiones... que son tan comunes."

"¿P-chan, esta bien?" Akane se olvido momentáneamente del pobre hombre en el suelo.

"Sí, sí salió corriendo. Pero lo que es realmente malo es que la reina Beryl a dicho que deseaba capturar a Tuxedo Kamen vivo y ahora que esta muerto, estoy en serios problemas."

"Pero usted no lo hizo." Akane trataba de buscar solución al problema de la forma más rápida, aún le faltaban tres capas al pastel.

"Cierto. Todo es culpa del cerdo." Zoisite sonrió complacido "Que la reina le haga lo que quiera a tu P-chan."

"No creo que eso funcione. Después de todo no hay pruebas." Akane trato de aparentar seriedad y preocupación para que el rey más joven dejara la idea rápidamente.

Zoisite se quedó un segundo pensando en las palabras de Akane, la verdad no le importaba mucho la opinión de la chica pero posiblemente la reina no iba a conformarse con hacer tocino al cerdo negro... además, sabía de antemano que cualquier asesinato cometido en el Reino Oscuro parecía ser siempre cosa suya, dejar minas por todos lados no había sido una de sus más brillantes ideas.

"En ese caso cuida la puerta y no dejes que nadie entre hasta que yo me deshaga del cuerpo." Zoisite tomó a Tuxedo Kamen o lo que quedaba de él por las piernas.

Akane obedeció de inmediato, aquella idea era mejor a que culparan a su pobre P-chan. Esperando afuera podía escuchar los extraños sonidos que venían de la cocina, podría haber echado un vistazo pero ya sabía de antemano que el rey Zoisite era bastante voluble y no le hubiera costado trabajo cambiar de idea y conseguir inculparla del asesinato, lo mejor era dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera con el cuerpo.

Minutos más tarde ya no se escuchaba ningún sonido dentro de la cocina, Zoisite abrió la puerta dejando pasar Akane y limpiándose las manos con lo que alguna vez fue la capa de Tuxedo Kamen, explicó que todo estaba listo

"Y ni una palabra de nadie a esto ¿de acuerdo?"

Akane asintió con la cabeza y Zoisite dio vuelta marchando tranquilamente a cualquier lugar en el Reino Oscuro.


	5. Feliz cumpleaños, Reina Beryl!

Nota: Eh, la última parte ha llegado

**Cocina para el Reino Oscuro**

Por Lulú Chachachá

(Con la ayuda involuntaria de mi hermana)

**Nota:** La última parte ha llegado. Perdón por la infame tardanza…

La Reina Beryl tenía una amplia sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos brillaban al ser tocados por el reflejo de las luces de las velitas en el pastel, todo el Reino Oscuro estaba presente, incluso Akane y la chica Youma que no había tenido mucha suerte en encontrar a P-chan.

Alguien jaló por el brazo Akane en el mismo momento que el pastel era puesto frente a Beryl y todo mundo entonaba "Feliz Cumpleaños." Akane se sorprendió al encontrar que era Zoisite quien le tomaba por el brazo.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que ESE ERA EL PASTEL?" El rey más joven lucía molesto pero visiblemente nervioso.

"¿Pero… eso q-que… ti-tiene… que v-ver?" Akane trató de decir las palabras pero el constante jaloneo de Zoisite le hizo errar al decirlas. Antes de que la situación empeorara, al mirar en dirección al trono, la Reina Beryl tenía en su mano el cuchillo con el que decididamente cortaría el pastel. Zoisite soltó a Akane y se quedo congelado mirando con horror como Beryl cortaba la cubierta y luego el suave pan...

"¡AAHHHHHHHHHHH! ¿PERO QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO?"

La multitud se dirigió entorno al lado de Beryl, entre el pastel estaba una figura deforme con antifaz. Se hizo un silencio entre los asistentes mientras la Reina continuaba descubriendo lo que efectivamente era Tuxedo Kamen... o lo que quedaba de él, luego de pisar una mina y ser cocinado.

"¿Cocinera?" Beryl levantó su vista buscando a Akane quien no tardó en aparecer, luego que fuera ´amablemente empujada por Zoisite.

"¿Sí, Reina Beryl?"

"¿Qué significa esto?" La Reina, cuchillo en mano señaló el citado (alguna vez individuo) Tuxedo Kamen.

"Oh, bueno… se suponía ser una sorpresa pero... creo que se me pasó de... ¿al hornearlo?"

Un silencio se hizo en la gran sala, los ojos de Beryl fijos sobre Akane. La multitud conociendo el temperamento de su Reina y el hecho de que el relleno del pastel era su prototipo de pareja... era seguro que Akane mereciera un castigo, algo tal vez tan terrible como el… eh… ¿sueño eterno?

La Reina se alzó de hombros y dejó pasar un suspiro de resignación.

"Bueno, agradezco tu intención, chica. ... fue un lindo detalle. Espero que la próxima vez tengas más cuidado." La Reina sonrió ampliamente "Vaya, que sí me lleve un buen susto." Y echó a reír en esa forma en que no acostumbran hacer los villanos, ya saben, esa risa insana de chicos buenos. "¿Quién va a querer la primer rebanada?"

Una vez más, se creo un gran silencio en la sala del trono.

…

La fiesta del cumpleaños continuó tranquilamente, mientras Akane y la chica Youma se tomaron unos minutos para buscar a P-chan. Además de ellas el rey Zoisite se había unido a la búsqueda luego de que Akane quedó en no pronunciar palabra sobre el verdadero fin de Tuxedo Kamen. Sin embargo, Akane a pesar de ser una chica amable no es nada tonta y ese sólo era uno de los favores que pensaba conseguir del rey más pequeño. (Estaba pensando que tener televisión por cable y jacuzzi en su habitación, no le vendría nada mal.)

Dirigiéndose a la cocina encontraron una vez más a Oniwibandana que ya estaba por hacer chuletas al pobre P-chan.

"¡Suelta a P-chan!" El grito de Akane sorprendió a Oniwibandana que soltó al pequeño cerdo, pero al hacerlo lo arrojó accidentalmente, dentro de un cazo con agua hirviendo.

" ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! ¡ME QUEMO, ME QUEMO!! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Las tres chicas enmudecieron al mirar que el cerdo era... bueno, ustedes saben quien es el cerdo (Y por si no lo saben, más adelante descubrirás el nombre)

"Vaya, jamás había visto algo así en mi vida." Oniwibandana fue la primera en pronunciar algo.

**Epílogo:**

Tras la fiesta de Beryl (por cierto, nadie probó el pastel) y todo aquello, la vida sonrió a Akane siendo cocinera oficial y luego de que tenía la ayuda "desinteresada" del rey Zoisite, jamás volvió a preocuparse por su estilo de vida.

Luego de un tiempo, Akane asimiló que el cerdo con que dormía era Ryoga y tras demostrar que él era merecedor de su amor y sólo había cariño desinteresado en sus acciones, Akane aceptó y decidieron casarse, a dos días del cumpleaños de Beryl.

El problema de las explosiones se solucionó luego de que el joven Ryoga se ofreciera a encargarse de las minas, en agradecimiento al viaje que el rey Nephrite le dio a Jusenkio.

Ranma también solucionó su problema pero resultó que cuando regreso a Japón Moose y Shampoo ya estaban casados, Kodachi terminó en un asilo de enfermos mentales y Ukyo empezó a salir con un apuesto millonario de nombre Masato Sanjoin.

Como Naru no volvió a ver al susodicho, decidió quedarse y consolar a Motoki ya que su novia había muerto en una accidente en el Cairo (algo sobre que un camello le escupió en la cara) y a cambio su amor floreció y ahora Naru puede ir y jugar gratis en los videojuegos Crown.

El Reino Oscuro no atacó nunca más en Tokio, ya que todos eran... por así decirlo, felices con la comida de Akane y no necesitaban nada más. ¡Al diablo con eso de conquistar el mundo y revivir a Metalia!

Beryl encontró que Jadeite era mucho más atractivo que el ya muerto Tuxedo Kamen y Jadeite que jamás pareció interesarse en nadie... bueno, él también es ¿feliz?

Como las Sailor Senshi jamás tuvieron que enfrentarse de nuevo con el Reino Oscuro decidieron que lo mejor era pasarse a la parte R y así hasta llegar hasta la parte Stars... ahí Usagi conoció al chico llamado Seiya y se casaron para el final de la historia, ya que alguien tenía que ocupar el lugar de Mamoru. Tiempo después tuvieron una hija que no fue ChibiUsa (¡gracias al cielo!) Y esta vez fue una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules. Su nombre no importa pero como dato curioso al igual que su padre realiza una transformación increíble, sólo que ella se convierte en un chico...

Y sí, lo más importante la chica Youma fue feliz.

Fin.

…

Nota final: Una disculpa, nuevamente por la tardanza… ciertamente, yo había pensado que ya había subido todo el fic… XD… pero un buen mail de Karolina (una amable lectora) me sacó de mi error… espero poder subir más cosas divertidas… pues me pase un buen tiempo escribiendo esta sarta de tonterías que espero también fueran de su agrado…

Hasta pronto…

-Lulú Chachachá-


End file.
